


When Life Gives You A Roadtrip

by TheAlpacalypse



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlpacalypse/pseuds/TheAlpacalypse
Summary: Curt Mega and Owen Carvour end up on a road trip together and so they do their best to enjoy it.It's essentially a roadtrip AU where the Spies go on a road trip and pine.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Keep Your Eyes on THE ROAD. Honestly Curt Are You Trying To Kill Us?

"You have a rental car for a reason dumbass. You have two weeks. Don't get there early because I'll be there and I don't want to see your fucking face for at least that long. And don't be late." Curt winced as Cynthia slammed the phone down ending the call. He reluctantly put his phone down and walked over to the bed he was sleeping on before falling face first onto it.

"What did she say?" Owen asked as he sat down next to Curt's head. He rubbed Curt's shoulder slightly before pulling away suddenly.

"Mphe munts mph mu-"

"What is it? Move your head. You're speaking into the blanket." Owen interrupted. Curt put his head on Owen's leg and watched as Owen started bouncing the other leg on the ground.

"She wants us to drive up to England," Curt enunciated slowly.

"But we're in Italy."

"I know that. She also doesn't want me in England for two weeks. She basically requested I go on vacation and she wants you to 'make sure he doesn't blow his fucking head off' which is unfair because I haven't ever done that before." 

"But the trip takes eleven hours. We don't need anything close to two weeks. Does she want us to go sight seeing?" Owen asked confused.

"I guess she does." At that Curt pushed himself onto his elbows so that he could look Owen in the eye. Owen's face started turning beet red and he broke eye contact.

"I'm sorry you're angry about it-" Curt started.

"I'm not angry," Owen said getting up and turning away. He rested his hands on his cheeks for a second, shook his head, took a deep breath, then turned back. "There's a lot of planning to be done that's all."

"Do we have to plan?" Curt groaned. "We always plan for everything. I even listen to your plan for the last mission. Can't we just go with the flow? Please Oweeen, just for me?" He pouted at Owen.

"Ok, fine," Owen bit out after meeting Curt's eyes. "No planning at all. Just going with the flow." 

"Yay!" Curt beamed and Owen cracked a tiny grin back.

"But," Owen said, "we need to at least figure out where we're going first."

"Fine, but no planning beyond that. Got it?"

Owen chuckled, "I got it the first time."

"Well thank you. I can't wait. This is going to be so amazing and fun. Other than the car rides. Those will be annoying. But the rest will be awesome." Curt got up and hugged Owen tightly resting his head on Owen's shoulder. Owen tensed up and pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Well we need to figure out where we want to go," he said voice suddenly frosty as he turned to spread out a map on the side table.

"Relax Owen, it'll be a fun and non-stressful two week vacation together. It'll be great I promise." Curt said coming to stand next to Owen.

"For you maybe," Owen mumbled and let out a quiet but bitter laugh.

"What was that?" Curt asked.

"Just a bad inside joke. Don't worry about it." Owen muttered scratching the back of his neck.

"Ok then, let's get planning!" Curt said gleefully.

\------

"Can you remind me again why you decided to go to Spain and why you're driving not me?" Owen asked from the passenger seat.

"I'm driving because your entire country drives the wrong way therefore I don't trust you to drive the right way. Also the one time you did drive in England you drove like a demon."

"Did not-" Curt put his hand over Owen's mouth with his eyes still on the road. Owen let out a choked noise before pushing Curt's hand away. "Keep both hands on the wheel you thrill seeking maniac."

"Fine. Anyways the reason we are going to Spain is because I want to swim in the Mediterranean," Curt announced.

"You can do that in Italy." Owen said deliberately.

"I know that, but when I was nine years old my mom let me stay at a friend's house for a week while she when to a beach in Spain. She came back and she was so happy. She painted a picture and hung it on the wall for me because there wasn't enough money for both of us to go. She said she looked through hundreds of paintings just for me," Curt reminisced happily. "Since then whenever she was sad or I was sad we would curl up and look at the painting and she would tell me stories about that beach. I've never gotten the chance to go to Spain but now I finally can." He turned to Owen and beamed.

Owen was looking at him in adoration.

"Yeah it's a nice story," Curt shrugged and grinned.

"What do you mean that was a nice story. That was so beautiful," Owen protested. He rubbed an eye. Curt shrugged again then reached out to turn on the radio. Something almost Rock like started blaring.

"Is this French rock music?" Curt asked Owen the more fluent French speaker of the two.

"I think...This is yé-yé? I'm pretty sure." Owen nodded to Curt.

"But I don't know what that is Oween explain." Curt put his head on Owen's shoulders.

"Curt! YOU'RE DRIVING RIGHT NOW! EYES ON THE ROAD!" Owen screeched. "Honestly maybe I should drive," he muttered

"Nope I can do it." Curt promised. "God, you looked like a cat getting dangled above a bathtub, honestly."

"Curt, we are driving in the MOUNTAINS right now. I don't want you to crash into a mountain or drive off a cliff and die." Owen said attempting to calm down.

"Aww, so you do care about me." Curt said starting to lean his head towards Owen's shoulder. Owen pushed Curt's head up and turned away to face his window. He mumbled, "too muff," into his hand.

"Huh?" Curt asked. Owen shook his head and stared out the window determinedly.

* * *

"Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at be. You've been staring out that window for at least half an hour."

"I'm not mad at you," Owen sighed and turned towards Curt. "I'm annoyed with something else."

"What do I need to attack?" Curt joked. Owen laughed at the image.

"It's not a big deal. Just I'm trying to relax and it keeps bugging me." Owen sighed bitterly shaking his head.

"Well, umm, if it helps you could put your head on my shoulder. Since I'm not allowed to take my eyes off the road so I can't hug you." Curt offered.

"If you're sure?" Owen double checked.

"Of course." Curt affirmed. Owen lay his head down on Curt's shoulder and muttered a thanks. Twenty minutes later the sound of deep breathing filled the car as Owen had drifted off to sleep. 

"This road trip is going to be so awesome!" Curt said. Owen stirred at the noise and Curt lightly patted his head until Owen snuggled deeper into Curt's shoulder.

Curt drove towards Spain, excited for the vacation ahead.


	2. The Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Curt arrive at the beach in Spain. There is much pining done by Owen in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was not what I expected when I started writing this. Also if there is a random letter somewhere in here a spider jumped on me so... that's not my fault.
> 
> Update:So I posted this at about 2:45am yesterday. I wrote it all in about two hours but my editing job was that of one who's bedtime is approxemently 3 hours earlier. I promise to edit this and smooth out the clunky bits within the next day or so.

After about 14 more hours of driving and three different stops to go to the bathroom and eat they arrived at Curt's destination: Nerja, Spain at about 8am. 

During the drive Owen had taken another nap on Curt's shoulder then upon waking and getting lunch moved to the back seat for the rest of the drive, flushing, and claiming he was coming down with car lassitude and that although Curt's shoulder was comfortable it would be better if he was lying down.

As they pulled into the hotel and parked Curt felt a rush of tiredness that his four cups of coffee had been holding off. He got out and shut the car door, blinking at the sun. Owen climbed out of the backseat and opened the trunk to get their suitcases. Curt sluggishly followed him, reaching out to take his bag.

Owen looked at Curt's drooping eyes and said, "I don't think you'll be able to make it to the check in desk with how exhausted you look." He opened the door and guided Curt back into the car. "I'll check us in then I'll come back and we'll go to our room."

Curt half-nodded then closed his eyes, relaxing into the seat. Some time later he distantly heard the car door open and the words, "Curt, I checked us in.....you're not gonna be up any time soon are you?"

Curt silently agreed with the voice, paying attention to the road for nearly 18 hours had been exhausting. But he was slipping, away from the voice, further into sleep. His hair was pushed out of his face then his body was lifted and he was safe and comfortable and gone.

* * *

Curt woke up and opened his eyes to see a hotel room with what appeared to be a balcony with a stunning view. He was on one of the two twin beds. He threw off the covers _Huh, wonder how those got there_ and went out to the balcony where Owen appeared to be scribbling in a crossword in Spanish, a completed English crossword sat next to him.

"I don't remember coming into the room. Where are we exactly?" Curt rested his chin on Owen's shoulder peering at the crossword.

"Room 307. They said it was one of the best views because it's over the tree line." 

"That's great. Let's go." Curt headed for the door.

"Now?" Owen asked.

"Yeah! We can get swim suits from a shop. Let's gooo." Curt turned around, grabbed Owen's hand, and started dragging him towards the door.

Owen grabbed the key sitting on the desk and closed the door behind them. Curt ran down the stairs and stopped by the gift shop. He searched the rack of trunks and threw one at Owen before moving to another rack.

"That's your size right?" Curt asked grabbing a trunk for himself. Owen nodded glancing at the trunk in his hand. "Then let's go!" Curt continued. He dragged Owen to the counter pausing only to grab two beach towels and two ice cream cones from a cooler. Owen quickly fished his wallet out of his pocket and paid for everything before Curt disappeared.

* * *

Owen followed Curt at a more leisurely pace and sat down on one of the towels Curt had placed accepting his ice cream. Curt had gotten there a minuet before Owen and was finishing his. Owen found his gaze drifting towards Curt. 

"Do I have ice cream on my face?" Curt asked. "Cause you keep staring and I always get stains and-"

"No, well, yes," Owen corrected himself quickly tripping over his tongue. "Right there." He poked Curt on the side of his mouth before busying himself with his own ice cream.

"Well, the ocean will wash it off. I'm going to head to the bathrooms over there and get change. You should change as well once you're done with your ice cream." Curt said before sprinting over to the bathrooms letting out a whoop of glee.

Owen stared after him for a bit then turned his gaze to the swimmers in the sea contemplatively licking his ice cream, listening to the water ripple.

"Owen what do you think of my bathing suit?" Owen turned and choked on his ice cream. Curt had taken off his shirt and had placed it on his towel. Owen felt his face heat up. He forced himself to look at the bathing suit.

"It's very...navy?" Owen offered forcing his gaze to stop drifting.

"That's very true. What do you think of these muscles though?" Cut flexed.

"I'm wondering how many hours at the gym a day it took you to get those old boy." Owen jabbed taking the invitation to look at Curt's muscles closer.

"No time at all. I've always been this handsome," He posed facing the ocean. "Now get dressed your practically done with the cone and I want to go in the water."

* * *

When Owen got back Curt turned around and splashed him. So he ran into the waves and thus commenced the great splash fight of Nerja, Spain. 

When Curt finally surrendered they migrated back to the beach towels, covered in sand up to their knees. Curt had sand in his hair so Owen started trying to get it out. They watched the sunset and Owen felt a sudden rush of fondness as he pressed a kiss into the back of Curt's head _Shit_. He hadn't meant to do that.

So to cover it up Owen took a loud and obnoxious sniff of Curt's hair and said, "your hair smells good."

Curt threw back his head into Owen's chest and giggled buoyantly. 

"Thank you kind sir for your complement," he said in an imitation of Owen's voice.

And Owen felt his heart both drop and expand. He switched to an American accent the most obnoxious he could come up with. "You are mighty welcome cowboy. I am a true American and I love givin complements to up standin citizen people like yerself." He tipped his imaginary cowboy hat.

Curt was thrown into peals of laughter he was struggling to breathe from all the laughter. Owen giggled a little and decided to try and make Curt laugh more often.

* * *

They stumbled back to their hotel room in mostly dry sandy bathing suits high on laughter and companionship. 

"I wish we could do this more often." Curt said setting his head on Owen's shoulder. This time Owen leaned into it and they sat on Curt's bed gazing at the stars out the balcony window.

"Me too love," Owen said eventually. That brought the mood down so Curt got up and changed into clothes for bed.

Before they shut the light off Curt hugged Owen and said, "this might have been the best day of my life, it was partially the beach but it was partially you. Thank you for making me laugh so much today. You are such an amazing friend."

And Owen shut the light off and blushed. But then the words hit him, "amazing friend." His heart sunk, his smile disappeared, and he felt closer to tears than he had in years but he pushed away the feelings, gave the darkened room a fake smile and said as lightly as he could, "You are an amazing friend as well."

* * *

That night Curt heard thrashing in the other bed. He turned in the light to find Owen tangled up in his sheets and deeply asleep. However, Owen was twisting and turning and his forehead was scrunched.

Curt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got out of bed. He decided that Owen probably needed the sleep. Curt sat on the edge of Owen's bed and ran his hands through Owen's hair. That seemed to relax him a little bit.

Curt let one hand absentmindedly fiddle with Owen's hair while he used the other to untangle Owen. 

Owen relaxed and latched onto Curt's arm. Curt shifted a little bit trying to make himself comfortable before giving up and looking at Owen. 

He was a great partner, reliable, smart, handsome, strong. Curt was lucky to be pared up with such a talented guy that he loved to be around.

Curt idly wondered where they should go next. He was imagining baguettes as his eyes drifted shut.

Curt woke up and shivered, his teeth were chattering. He pried himself from Owen and dove under his own covers. He pulled them over his head and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I meant to make Curt realize his crush this chapter. But it dragged on and I couldn't figure out how. Also MORE PINING this way. So I guess I have no regrets.
> 
> Please if you have tips on how to do this or constructive criticism feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Also I'm very proud of the title because there is a lot of sleeping in this but also a lot of sand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I discovered yé-yé because of it this. Wow.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
